Dylix -Preface-
by KrisxCross
Summary: Dylix is a level 109 Draenei Mage on the server Kalecgos. This is his story


As the sun rose over the gently rolling lands of The Valley, Dylix emerged from his simple wooden house. The tall draenei ducked slightly to fit through the door and stood at the top of his stairs, looking out over Sunsong Ranch. Smiling, he beckoned to Pabu, the red panda, to follow him outside. Given into his care by a caring gnome who looked after small animals such as him, Pabu had helped Dylix as much as Dylix had helped him. Now they went everywhere together, though for the last few years, Dylix had seldom left the ranch.

Descending the steps, Dylix went to his crops to see about breakfast. Inspecting the plots closest to his home, he noted that the carrots should be ready in another week or so. Moving on, he decided that the red leeks were ripe enough to be harvested and cooked. He smiled, looking over to the small pond on his ranch. Jogu was passed out there, as he usually was this time of day. The Jinyu was fond of red leek soup and would be delighted to see Dylix had made it.

Before he got started on the leeks, he strolled to the mailbox, Pabu bobbing along at his heels. Dylix didn't usually receive many correspondences, but he enjoyed walking this way every morning, seeing The Valley of the Four Winds, still mist shrouded, stretched out as far as he could see. But when he opened his hand crafted mailbox, a gift from one of the Tillers, he was surprised to see a letter with the royal seal of the king of Stormwind stamped on it.

"Heroes of the Alliance, I write to you in Azeroth's darkest hour. From the maw of hell, the burning armies of the Legion have returned. Our fleets depart for the Broken Isles at once. As a grand lance, we will pierce the Legion's lines and drive them back to the nether that spawned them. Your ship awaits in the Stormwind Harbor, make haste. King Varian Wrynn"

Underneath the mass summons was a handwritten note:

"Dylix, I understand why you have been living in such isolation since the events of the siege of Orgrimmar. The conflicts we all went through in Pandaria were enough fighting to last a lifetime. However, I believe we will direly need your help to repel this new Legion invasion. I have asked Prophet Velen to come speak to you himself. He will meet you at the Halfhill inn. Please keep an open mind.

Varian."

Dylix stared at the letter for a long time then finally looked down at Pabu. "Come, my friend. We should not keep The Prophet waiting." It was a short walk up the hill to the tavern, in truth too short. It did not give Dylix much time to consider what this meeting might do to his future. Ducking into the doorway, Dylix saw the innkeeper spot him with a look of relief. She hurried over to him. "Archenon poros, Lei Lan," Dylix's usual greeting held a grim tone today.

"Dylix, I'm glad you've come so quickly this morning. A draenei came hours ago and asked to wait for you upstairs in a private room. He is rather… somber." Lei Lan was obviously afraid of offending Dylix and his people. He summoned up a smile to offer her.

"I am sorry to have put you out, my friend. I will make our meeting a quick one," Dylix could tell Velen made the kind woman feel intimidated. He had an obvious power about him, despite his polite and gentle manner.

"Oh, don't hurry on my account. You know I don't mind helping you out. Here," said Lei Lan, hurrying over to the counter and grabbing a large bowl of noodles. "My speciality dish. You're looking too thin." She gave him the bowl and ushered him over to the stairs with a smile. Dylix couldn't help but smile back. She had been insisting he eat more since they met. He climbed the stairs, his mood turning serious as he spotted Velen.

The leader was seated on a cushion on the floor, eyes closed. Dylix knew he was meditating and he quietly sat on a cushion on the other side of a low table. When he put his bowl down on the surface, the prophet opened his eyes. He smiled across at Dylix and swept his hand toward his own bowl of noodles sitting in front of him.

"Such a kind woman. I am afraid I made her rather nervous, but she still insisted I was looking thin and brought me soup. It's quite delicious," Velen spoke softly.

Dylix gave a small smile. "She has an extraordinary spirit. So generous and selfless." Dylix hugely respected the older draenei and the honor he felt at the visit was only overshadowed by his foreboding at the consequences. Velen didn't waste time.

"The burning legion has returned."

Dylix looked down. He scratched Pabu's ears to put off answering. Velen silently waited. Dylix finally broke the silence. "Surely the Alliance and the Horde are responding."

"Yes, both armies seem to be mobilizing."

"With two such forces, my presence could not make much of…"

"Dylix." Velen interrupted him. His voice was not sharp, but it still had reproach in it. "Tell me you have not forgotten. All we have lost. All we have been through. Your parents. Your brother. Your sister."

Dylix finally jerked his gaze up to meet Velen's eyes, fury sparking in his own. Arcane magic crackled between his fingers and he forced himself to take a deep breath. His voice reasonably calm, he said "Of course I have not forgotten. It is because I have lost so much that I no longer wish to fight."

Velen was silent for a moment. He watched Dylix with eyes full of compassion before he spoke. "We are refugees on this world. With everything we've seen the legion do, how can we not help defend Azeroth? Would you have these people lose everything you've lost? Lose more?" He held out one veined hand and Pabu stretched out his neck to sniff at his fingers and then rub his head against his knuckles. "So much life as already been destroyed at the hands of Sargeras and his crusade." Velen smiled at Pabu as the red panda settled back in Dylix's lap. Then he looked up and the conviction in his voice wasn't what convinced the mage. "Azeroth needs you."

It was the fear.


End file.
